


Inkou Kyoushi (Model Lessons)

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Cruelty, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lessons, M/M, Modeling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”There you are! Lazy fat pig, bet you’ve been sleeping in here the whole time.”Frank looked up to see Gerard standing there in the doorway.”Well, don’t just stand there gawking at me Pig, I have a shoot in an hour, let’s go, get your lazy fat ass up and follow me.”





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jk Inkou Kyoushi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350901) by PoRo. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here is the second fic that I have been working on. This is a teacher!fic with a twist. Then again, do I ever do anything normal? ^0^
> 
> Frank is an average teacher just trying to make it through his life. Unfortunately, he gets Gerard Way as a transfer in the middle of the school year. Gerard is an up and coming model. He is beautiful and he knows it so he is also a bitch. How will Frank handle this new students attitude and what should he do with his sweet shy brother?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Please to meet you, I’m Gerard Way and this is my little brother Michael.”

”Please to meet you too, I am Mr. Iero. Welcome to our school.”

Frank looked over at the two fresh-faced students. Their folder stated that they were a grade apart and that Michael was in the honors program. He smiled shyly, but seemed to turn to his older brother for his cues. The older one, Gerard, seemed to have a lot of confidence for someone that would be turning 18 soon.

”So, what brings you to our school? It is unusual to get transfer students so far into the year.”

”Both Mikey and I work for a modeling agency and when they need us to change locations we have to move schools.”

”Oh, that is unusual isn’t it? I guess it is hard to make friends huh?”

”Yeah it can…”

”Not at all, but we are so busy that we have very little lime for social gatherings…right Michael?”

”Yes Gerard.”

Frank was surprised at how the older cut his sibling off. He hoped there would not be any problems. He had enough to deal with this school year.

”Well then, I guess I should show you to your classrooms.”

”Actually we are supposed to get an attendant.”

”An attendant?”

”Yeah, sort of like a personal assistant. It was part of the contract that I signed with the vice principal.”

”Contract? This is not something that…”

Frank was cut off by the boy pulling out his phone. Since when did a student have a direct connection to the vice principle?

”Hey Harry, it’s Way, we agreed that I would have an attendant when me and Mikey got to school.”

Frank listened to the polite boy that was sitting in the chair turn all business. He was slightly impressed. His brother stood there shyly as he waited. He glanced at Frank a few times blushing and Frank just sent a warm smile. He found that the nickname his brother called him suited him better.

”Well he said that the attendant would be here later. That’s good. Well Mr. Iero, it was nice to meet you. Come on Mikey let’s go.”

Frank watched them leave and then sagged in his chair. He was glad he didn’t have them in his class. Speaking of, he needed to get ready.

*

*

*

”Alright class, homework due Wednesday.”

Frank heard the groans and watched as his students left the room. He had a free period next and was relaxing when his phone rang.

”Yes sir…sir? I…well, I mean that is…yes, I could use the money, but…can’t you find…no no *sigh* alright, thank you sir.”

Frank hung up and sighed. He grabbed his coat and headed out.

*

*

*

”That’s it Gee. Beautiful baby, you got the stuff. A little more pouting. Perfect, nice and sexy. Okay Mikey, your next.”

Gerard stepped off the set and grabbed a bottle of water watching his little brother. He was getting better, but he still did not emote like Gerard did.

”Not everyone is perfect I guess.”

By the time Gerard finished his water, Mikey was done. The both left and walked to the dressing room. On the way they saw the enrollment teacher from this morning.

”Hello Mr. Iero, what brings you here to the studio? Have you brought our attendant?”

”Um…well sort of.”

”Well…”

Gerard started to look around.

”…where is he?”

”Uh…you’re looking at him?”

”Mr. Iero? You?”

Frank smiled at the younger Way and shrugged.

”Oh I don’t fucking think so!”

Both Frank and Mikey jumped at Gerard’s voice. Gerard pulled out his phone and dialed someone.

”Harry you piece of shit! You were supposed to send me my servant! No no no, he is not what we agreed in the contract! I said young, hot…”

Gerard looked right at Frank.

”…thin.”

Frank swallowed hard. He knew that he put on weight in the last few months, but he didn’t think he looked that bad. He could see Mikey offering his apologies with his eyes.

”Ugh, incompetent assholes.”

Gerard turned to him.

”Harry is trying to sort this grave mistake out. Meanwhile, I’m stuck with you. I wanted a good looking guy and instead I get a fat bearded pig.’

Frank began to sweat. He could not believe the way this boy was treating him. He also could not believe the way this boy was dressed. Gerard looked up and saw him.

”What the fuck are you looking at pig? You get off on staring at young boys that are half naked?”

”What?! No! I mean, you’re standing there in a swimsuit and…”

”And I bet you cock is hard now right? You gonna go jerk it in the bathroom like the filthy animal you are. Mikey take care of him.”

”Wait…what?”

”Yes Gee.”

Frank watched the younger Way drop to his knees in front of him and started to open his belt.

”Just a minute, you can’t do this…hey, where are you going? You have to get back to school!”

”I changed my mind, I’m not going back today. You and Mikey have fun.”

With that he left the room. Frank was stunned. He looked down at the boy on the floor.

”You don’t have to do this. I mean he’s gone.”

”Gee will get angry if I don’t obey him.”

Frank watched his belt undone and then his zipper being pulled down. He suddenly realized they were out in the open.

”Wait…uh…Michael, let’s get back to the school first.”

”Kinky, but okay. I’ll get dressed.”

The boy ran off and Frank slumped against the wall. He needed to get out of this. He could sneak out, but he didn’t want to get Mikey in trouble with Gerard and the older boy seemed like a real asshole now that he wasn’t fronting. Frank sighed. He could not see a way out of it.

*

*

*

”Michael please, let’s think about this first.”

”Now Mr. Iero, you said to wait till we got back to the school and we are here.”

Frank backed up against the wall. Mikey had him cornered.

”I suggest you sit cause I don’t want you falling on me after you cum.”

”Jesus Christ kid!”

Mikey grabbed a chair and Frank dropped into it.

”No more tricks now.”

Frank nodded in resignation and Mikey began to open up his pants. He pulled his cock out of the opening in his underwear.

”Wow, I never saw one so big.”

”Thanks?”

Mikey chuckled.

”You’re funny and I think your hot. I mean…yeah you are a little chubby, but I think it makes you look more like a man.”

Frank was about to say something when he gasped as Mikey took his cock in his mouth. Frank closed his eyes and tried not to look at what was happening to him.

”It’s okay, I know I’m not as pretty as my brother is.”

Hearing this Frank opened his eyes and looked down. The boy had his cock in his mouth and was looking up at him through his eyelashes. Frank groaned.

”You are very beautiful.”

”You’re just saying that cause I’m sucking you off.”

Frank stopped Mikey and lifted his chin a bit.

”No, I mean it, you are and you shouldn’t have to do things like this because someone told you to.”

Frank saw tears welling up in the boy’s eyes. He picked him up gently and pulled him into his lap. Mikey cried in Frank’s arms laying his head on his shoulder. When his tears were spent he brought his head up and looked at his teacher.

”What’s your name?”

”I’m Frank.”

”Hi Frankie, you can call me Mikey if you want.”

Frank reached up and brushed a tear from under Mikey’s eye with his thumb.

”Hi Mikey, do you feel better now?”

”Yeah, I do thank you.”

”So why don’t we get dressed and forget the whole thing.”

”Um…cause I don’t want to.”

Mikey looked away shyly.

”I liked sucking you off.”

”Oh.”

Frank looked at the boy. Everything about this was wrong in so many ways, but instead of doing the right thing he leaned in and kissed him. Mikey moaned and threw his arms around the older man’s neck. He pushed their chests together and ground down on him.

”Fuck.”

”Yeah.”

Frank reached between them and undid Mikey’s pants. He slipped his hand in and pulled his cock out. He then took both of them in his hand and began to fist them together. Mikey shuddered and leaned in and kissed him again.

”Ah, Frankie.”

”Feels good?”

”Yeah, uh uh uh, so good!”

Frank smiled.

”Good I’m glad.”

Frank ran his mouth against the boy’s neck and sucked on the sweet skin. Mikey bared more of his neck for him.

”God Frankie, please, I wanna…”

”What Mikey, what do you want.”

”Ah, fuck me please.”

Frank stopped his movement and looked into the boy’s eyes.

”Mikey…”

”Please Frankie, I want you.”

Mikey slip off Frank’s lap. He took the rest of his pants off and then his shirt. He was standing there bared to the world, but just for Frank to see. He then got down on his hands and knees.

”Please Frankie.”

Frank swallowed hard. He got down behind Mikey and gripped his hips.

”I don’t have anything.”

”I do…in my pocket.”

Frank looked at Mikey and Mikey blushed.

”Gee makes me carry it for him in case he wants to jerk off. He said it would be wrong if it was found on him.”

Frank had so many questions, but instead grabbed the boy’s pants and pulled out the lube. He coated his fingers and then slowly and gently played with the outer puckered skin. He leaned in and kissed Mikey’s back as he reached around and started stroke him with the other hand. Mikey sighed.

”Good?”

”Yeah.”

Mikey’s voice was breathless.

Frank pushed one finger in and moved it slowly. Mikey tensed up for a bit and then relaxed. Frank was careful. He tried to hold back, but he still had more questions.

”So…does Gerard ask you to do this a lot?”

”A few times, but no one ever…I mean he said he would protect me if they tried…”

Frank was about to slip a second finger in when he realized what Mikey just said.

”Wait…so you never…”

”No, just blow jobs.”

”Mikey…I can’t…”

”Please Frankie, please don’t stop, I want you to.”

”But Mikey, you never…”

”I want you to be my first.”

Frank swallowed hard. He looked at the boy and then pushed a second finger inside. Now the urgency was gone and Frank took his time making sure he was stretched properly. Then Frank moved up behind him. He coated his cock in as much lube as he could.

”You ready?”

”Yes, please.”

Frank leaned forward and slowly began to pushed in. He went really slowly, stopping every inch to make sure that Mikey was alright. When he finally bottomed out he realized he was holding his breath.

”Are you alright?”

”Feel so full, so much, so big.”

”I can stop and pull out…”

”NO! No, please, just give me a minute.”

Frank waited till the boy gave him and go ahead and then started to pull out slowly and thrust back in. It was a very pace for a bit till Mikey started whining. Then Frank started to increase his pace. Soon Mikey was bucking back and crying out a little too loud for being in school. Frank pulled him up and pressed his back against his chest.

”Shhh, you have to be a little more quiet Mikey.”

”I’m trying….it just feels *pant pant* so good and…”

Frank finally found the boy’s prostate cause he quickly had to kiss the boy as he let out a moan that no one would misunderstand. With his mouth firmly locked in place he aimed for that spot again and again reducing the boy to a whimpering pile of soft pliant flesh. Frank reached around and started to fist the boy’s cock again. He set the time to his own thrusts, which was starting to get erratic as he moves closer to his own completion.

”Close Frankie.”

”I got you baby.”

Frank let the endearment slip out as he thrusted up hard and Mikey cried out cumming all over his hand. The tight clenching of his ass around Frank’s cock was too much for him and he felt himself cumming, filling the boy up. That’s when he remembered he didn’t have a condom on.

”Oh God Frankie, it’s feels so warm. You’re cumming so much inside of me!”

Frank was too high off his own orgasm and the fact that he just took this boy’s virginity to form real words.

”I…we…condom…”

”No, it’s okay, I mean…as long as it was okay with you.”

Frank thought about the last time he had sex.

”Yeah, no, no way I could have anything.”

”Good cause I don’t want to use one next time either.”

”Next time?”

”Oh, you don’t want to…oh, okay.”

Mikey tried to pull away. Frank holds him tight.

”That’s not what I meant. I just thought that…I mean I’m…”

”You are not old or a pig like Gerard said. Please believe me.”

Frank felt Mikey relax a little in his arms so he relaxed as well. After a few moments though Frank was feeling uncomfortable.

”Hey, why don’t we…”

”Oh, right sure.”

Mikey pulled off Frank making Frank groan at the loss of the warmth on his cock. He grabbed a roll of paper towels and cleaned himself off tucking himself back in. He helped Mikey clean up and get dressed.

”I should go. Gerard is probably looking for me.”

”Yeah, me too.”

Mikey turned to Frank.

”Thanks Frankie.”

”Um…in school it should be Mr. Iero.”

Mikey giggled.

”Gotcha.”

He walked over and slipped into Frank’s arms.

”Well then Mr. Iero, I guess I will see you tomorrow.”

Mikey kissed Frank sweetly and then left the room. Frank just slumped in the chair. How was this his life.

”There you are! Lazy fat pig, bet you’ve been sleeping in here the whole time.”

Frank looked up to see Gerard standing there in the doorway.

”Well, don’t just stand there gawking at me pig, I have a shoot in an hour, let’s go, get your last fat ass up and follow me.”

Gerard turned in a huff and Frank growled. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on. He rearranged his cock in his pants and then smirked. Maybe he could teach the older one a thing or two as well. His smirk got wider as he left the room.

”A lesson he won’t soon forget.”


	2. Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Do you ever shut the fuck up?”
> 
> Gerard stepped back at first and then stepped forward and kneed Frank in the nuts. Frank dropped with groan.
> 
> ”Don’t you ever fucking speak to me like that again! I am telling the principal on you and making him get me another servant!”
> 
> Gerard looked down at Frank and smirked.
> 
> ”You look better suited to be on your knees.”
> 
> ”Fucking bitch.”
> 
> Gerard leaned down and lifted Frank’s chin smiling sweetly.
> 
> ”And don’t you forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's been a crazy month. Between the election disaster and my lost weekend at NCCC, plus my depression getting worse cause of worrying about the holidays, I have not been doing much writing by myself. I need to fix this though cause I realized today that i need to get back to it to calm my brain and my nerves.
> 
> That being said i want to talk about someone elses writing. I have been reading this amazing fic called, "The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know by _***gangsterdaddy***_. You guys really need to check it out, it is really well written! ^-^
> 
> Okay, back to my writing. So I am not sure if this is going to be the last chapter of this fic or if i am going to go one more as there is another episode to the hentai. I'll try to decide based on the reception of the chapter and by the time it would come around in the rotation again. I do have three new fics getting ready to go up though, so I better get on that huh? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

Frank stood outside the classroom waiting for Gerard. He looked so sweet and innocent talking to his classmates. They flocked around him asking him questions about his modeling career and making him preen and smile. Frank was in awe of the difference.

“Oh there’s the bell. Sorry, I need to get going now.”

Gerard waved goodbye to everyone and walked out the door.

”I’m amazed you got here on time. Did you have to leave early so that you wouldn’t get winded on the stairs Pig?”

”Shut up, I am not that fat.”

Gerard stopped and turned.

”You have to be kidding me. You are so out of shape that if there was a fire in the school and you were on the second floor you would burn up. They would find you by the smell of bacon cooking.”

”You know Mikey is much nicer than you Gerard.”

”That’s cause he’s soft hearted and an idiot and don’t talk about my brother as if you are friends. You will address him properly Pig.”

Gerard crossed his arms.

”You should be calling me Mr. Way. I am much more above you in status than you could ever hope to know. That is how a servant should act.”

”I am not your servant Gerard, I am your teacher and that comes first.”

”Whatever.”

Gerard started walking again and couldn’t see Frank miming choking him.

”Where is Mikey anyway.”

”He’s hanging out with some friends.”

”Friends? He should be here with me, not messing around with losers.”

”Maybe they are not losers, maybe they really like Mikey.”

Gerard scoffed.

”As if, and I told you to stop calling him that. Geeze you can’t listen for shit can you? This is how I know that you are a loser and I bet you are still a virgin too. Who would want a fat pig like you anyway.”

”Do you ever shut the fuck up?”

Gerard stepped back at first and then stepped forward and kneed Frank in the nuts. Frank dropped with groan.

”Don’t you ever fucking speak to me like that again! I am telling the principal on you and making him get me another servant!”

Gerard looked down at Frank and smirked.

”You look better suited to be on your knees.”

”Fucking bitch.”

Gerard leaned down and lifted Frank’s chin smiling sweetly.

”And don’t you forget it.”

Gerard pressed his foot on Frank’s crotch again and then stood up.

”This is boring. You are not even worth my time or effort even when you are on your knees. I’m going to the bathroom.”

Gerard walked around the corner. Frank tried to recover from the blow to his nuts. He didn’t need this shit. That privileged bitch was going to pay for this one way or another. He staggered to his feet and went in search for ice in the teacher’s lounge.

*

*

*

”Ah fuck.”

Gerard leaned against the desk in the empty classroom. His stress was through the roof and it seemed even jerking off was not helping. It always did in the past, but something was not right and he couldn’t put his finger on it.

* * *

”Bathroom my ass.”

Frank had finished in the teacher’s lounge with strange looks and went in search of the little bitch. He would get hell for the principal for losing him.

”It hasn’t been that long, where the fuck could he have gotten off to?”

Frank walked down the corridor where the bathroom was past a few empty classrooms. As he walked by one, he saw the door was open. He looked in and couldn’t believe what he saw. There was the little bitch jerking off against a desk. Frank didn’t know what to do. As a teacher he needed to stop the behavior immediately, but maybe this was a chance to exact a little revenge. He walked in quietly and locked the door. He stood there for a few minutes just watching feeing his own cock twitching in his pants. He remembered how good it felt inside of Mikey and he wondered if it would feel the same. Maybe he would find out.

”I don’t think you should be doing that here.”

Gerard jumped and spun around seeing Frank in front of him. His hand was still on his cock.

”W-W-What are you doing here!?”

”I’m your fucking servant remember?”

Frank stalked up to the boy and grabbed his hand.

”Let go of me, I’m leaving!”

”Oh? So soon? You haven’t even gotten off yet.”

”Well I’m not going to with fat pig holding me with his greasy paws!”

”Really? Greasy now? Well then we won’t need any lube will we?”

”What?”

Frank reached with his free hand and started to stroke Gerard’s cock.

”Stop that! I don’t l-like it!”

”Yeah? Then why are you stuttering your words. Why are your lips trembling?”

”Cause you disgust me. Cause a, ah ah ah, fat pig is touching me and I…”

Frank leaned into Gerard’s ear.

”Liar. You know you like it. You know it feels good. Mikey loved it.”

Gerard gasped as Frank twisted his fist and changed speeds.

”You bastard! You touched my brother!”

”Oh I did more than that and he loved every minute of it.”

”Now who’s t-t-the liar.”

”Enough of this.”

Frank let go of Gerard’s cock and pushed his finger into his underwear searching for his opening. He used the pre cum to play with it and then push a finger inside.

”NO! What the fuck!?”

Frank started fucking him with his finger.

”You piece of shit! I’ll tell the principal on you! You’ll get fired and go to jail!”

”Yeah, well I didn’t much like being a teacher anyway. I had to deal with bitches like you all the time, but today I get my payback. I get to take my revenge.”

Before Gerard could even say anything more he was spun around and pinned to the desk with Frank’s body. Frank undid his pants and pulled his cock out. He grabbed the bottle of lube that Mikey gave him. He held it in front of Gerard’s face.

”I guess you don’t always need this to get off huh?”

”W-Where did you get that?”

”Oh Mikey gave it to me after I used it to fuck him raw like I’m going to do to you.”

Gerard’s body shuddered as Frank pressed his cock against him.

”No…you can’t. I don’t want to lose my virginity to you!”

”Then you should have treated Mikey and I better.”

Frank coated his fingers and pushed them inside the boy. He tried to squirm away, but he was no match for Frank’s full weight.

”Stop or I will push in without prepping you first.”

”Did you prep Mikey?”

”Of course, I am not some kind of cruel animal…unlike you with your words that cut like knives.”

Gerard cried out as Frank found his prostate. He placed a hand over his mouth.

”What’s a matter princess, can’t have a perfect model student like you found with the likes of me?”

Frank pulled his finger out and then lined his cock up.

”Please…please stop. I’m sorry. I really am. I shouldn’t have said those things about you and Mikey. I promise to be nicer to you and him from now on. You don’t have to do this.”

Frank stilled for a moment.

”And you’re not a fat pig, just a little chubby. Maybe you like to eat too much cause you are depressed about your life. I get that. Plus you aren’t lazy, just slow to catch on. Lots of people are.”

For a moment Frank believed the boy and then he said that and Frank knew it was bullshit.

”So now you can stop right? I said sorry and all.”

”Are you fucking kidding me? That was the weakest apology I ever heard and completely insincere.”

”WHAT!?”

”You think I would fall for that? You really do think I’m stupid.

Without waiting Frank pushed his way in. Gerard gasped and gripped the desk.

”Oh fuck! Too big, too much! I can’t, you’ll rip me apart!”

Tears were streaming down his face as Gerard finally realized that he was being raped.

”Shut up, you are not. Drama queen. Mikey is smaller than you and he could take it. He even said he liked it.”

”Liar! You raped my brother!”

”You need to believe that, then that’s fine. Now shut the fuck up.”

Frank eased on fully and waited feeling the tightness around him. Then he pulled back and began fucking the boy. He could hear the boy crying and lamenting, but he knew it would soon stop when he found his prostate. It felt different that fucking Mikey. Mikey was smaller and tighter, but Gerard had rounder hips and more to grab.

”You call me fat, look at your plump ass.”

Frank smacked it a couple of times watching it jiggle.

”Shut the fuck up! I am not fat!”

”You’re right, you’re not, but your ass is amazing.”

Frank pulled out and dropped to his knees.

”What are you ahhhhhh!”

he dove his tongue inside tasting the boy and himself. Gerard was making noises now as his nails scraped against the desk.

”Oh fuck! You…you’re…I…”

He couldn’t even finish a sentence as he felt Frank’s tongue inside him eating him out. He moaned and pressed back against the muscle as it twisted and poked exploring him. Then it stopped.

”Get on your knees and suck me off.”

Gerard brought his body off the desk and turned. Frank put his hand on his shoulder and Gerard went to his knees willingly. He looked at Frank’s cock. It had been inside him and inside his brother.

”I know it looks intimidating, but you can take it, right princess?”

Gerard felt like a zombie as he opened his mouth and let the hard flesh in. Frank started to pump his hips and gripped his hair.

”That’s it, use your tongue more.”

Gerard did as he was told. He reached down and started to jerk himself off.

”Keep going, want to see you cum from sucking me off.”

Gerard closed his eyes and moaned as he fisted himself in time with the strokes Frank was forcing on him and his mouth.

”Oh God, I’m gonna.”

Gerard let go of Frank’s cock as he started to cum in his own hand. Frank threw his head back as he sprayed Gerard with his own hot cum. It got in his hair and dripped down off his chin. Gerard’s licked his lips involuntarily. Frank saw this and pushed his cock back in so that Gerard could milk him through the end of his orgasm. Frank collapsed backwards against the desk behind him. Gerard did so too. They both panted trying to catch their breath. Reality started to hit Gerard. He pulled inward.

”You raped me.”

”Yeah? Well you hurt my feelings.”

”Are you kidding me? What you did was way worse!”

”Stop being a brat, you liked it in the end.”

Frank grabbed some tissues and handed them to Gerard. He started to clean himself up and put his cock away.

”Why were you jerking off in here anyway. Why not the bathroom?”

”Gross, it smells like piss in there, who could get turned on by that.”

”You didn’t look very turned on when I saw you, you looked like you were struggling.”

”Shut up, I was not.”

”Now who’s lying.”

Frank crossed his arms.

”Look…this job is stressful and it gets to me and jerking off helps relieve that.”

”So let me help you out with that from now on.”

Gerard got up and fixed himself.

”You have to be kidding me. You are going to rot in jail after this.”

”What? Wait, I’ll just tell them all about you.”

”So what, don’t you know sex sells? I’ll be even more popular after that and you will still be out of a job and in jail.”

”Can you really deny how much you enjoyed it? I heard you when my tongue was in your ass. No one ever did that to you before.”

Gerard blushed and turned away.

”Yeah, well…I’m sure when I get a proper boyfriend, they will know how to please me like that too.”

”Someone your age doesn’t have that kind of knowledge.”

”Whatever, just get ready to pack your bags.”

Gerard left the room and Frank slumped down. He was so fucked.

*

*

*

”That fat pig, I can’t believe he did that. He took my fucking virginity. I have to deal with that. Fuck, it even hurts to walk. Why did his cock have to be so big?”

Gerard muttered to himself as he walked through the school yard. He stopped to check his hair in the mirror and that is when he saw him. His stalker. This guy that had been stalking and terrorizing him for months now. He sent him strange gifts and prose and even showed up at his house trying to break in. He had intimate pictures that he took when Gerard was getting undressed too. It was too much on the creep scale for him. Gerard pretended not to see him and started to walk faster. He heard the guys footsteps pick up pace too. Gerard tried to run, but he tripped and was grabbed. He was dragged to a secluded spot. There was no one around to save him.

* * *

”Fuck where did he go?”

Frank had been searching for Gerard. He was not supposed to leave the boy alone because of fans. He was clueless and then he remembered.

”The GPS.”

Frank pulled out his phone. The principal gave him the same make as Gerard’s phone so he could keep track of him. He looked and saw he was not too far from him.

* * *

”You are so beautiful Gee.”

”No, please stop!”

”Now now, that is no way to talk to your lover.”

”We aren’t lovers! We aren’t anything!”

*crack*

”Don’t say things like that!”

Gerard held his face as the slap stung his skin. He cried as his pants were opened and discarded.

”Finally we can be together forever.”

Gerard gave up, he was going to be raped for the second time today. At least Frank was a little kind about it.

”What the fuck is this?!”

The stalked brought his hand up and smelled it turning away in disgust.

”You whore! You fucking cheating whore!”

He slapped Gerard again and shoved his hand under his nose.

”This isn’t you, this is someone else! You were with someone else! Ungrateful bitch, I’ll teach you to cheat on me!”

Gerard felt his underwear being ripped off. He turned his head and tried to think of something else. He thought of Frank. Frank was much nicer than this. In fact if he had not been an ass to him, he would not be here right now.

”I’m gonna make you forget the guy. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you will see stars and beg me for my cock.”

Gerard felt him pushing inside and cried out. He was stretching him like Frank did. He wasn’t using any lube. He was going in dry. Gerard just hoped there was still something left from when Frank and him…

”Frankie.”

”What was that?”

”Frankie!”

*crack*

”Saying his name when I’m with you! That’s gonna cost you bitch!”

The guy pushed forward and Gerard screamed and then there was nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Frank there. He had the guy by the hair.

”What the fuck do you think you are doing to him!?”

Frank grabbed the rapist and slammed his face against the tree several times. He dropped him in a bloody mess.

”Frankie.”

Frank went over to the trembling boy.

”Are you alright Gerard? Did he…”

Frank looked and saw some blood.

”Come on, let’s get you fixed up.”

He scooped Gerard up in his arms and grabbing his pants carried him away to safety.

*

*

*

”Gerard uh…”

”Quiet, I want to.”

Gerard had Frank backed against the wall. He had Frank’s pant open and he was stroking his cock with his hand.

”You could have left me. You didn’t have to come after me.”

”Oh course I…holy fuck!”

Frank groaned and banged his head against the wall as Gerard took him in his mouth. He sucked hard on his cock and traced it with his tongue. He bobbed his head up and down as he looked up at Frank. Frank reached down and touched his face. He could still see the mark on his cheeks from that bastard. He traced it lightly.

”He touched you. He hit you. I should have killed him.”

Gerard pulled off with swollen lips and his mouth stretched.

”Please touch me and make it go away.”

Frank was happy he brought Gerard to his dorm room instead of back to the school. He pulled the boy up and shared their first kiss. Gerard’s mouth was warm and his tongue was soft and Frank wanted him so badly. He lifted the boy and carried him to the bed. He carefully stripped him of his clothing and then just gazed down at him.

”What are you looking at?”

Gerard’s pale skin turned pink under his gaze.

”You are so beautiful on the outside, we need to make you beautiful on the inside.”

He started to take his own clothing off.

”Stop. Please let me.”

Frank did and let Gerard undress him. He tried to suck his stomach in, but Gerard touched his chest.

”No don’t. I like it. I liked the weight on me. I felt safe under you.”

Frank smiled down and then laid his naked body over him.

”I can handle that.”

Gerard looked up and smiled at him.

”You will teach me to be good inside?”

Gerard gasped as Frank pushed his fingers inside him.

”You know I will. I promise to take good care of you and Mikey…if you can share.”

”I can learn to.”

”Good boy.”

Gerard bit his lip hard as Frank pushed in. Frank kissed him and swallowed his discomfort. Gerard felt like he finally found a place he could he himself. He could handle this. It was just like his model lessons.

”Frankie…close.”

Gerard was embarrassed that he got turned on so fast, but he was still young so it was normal and Frank didn’t make fun of him.

”Come on baby, wait for me.”

”I can’t Frankie.”

Gerard pushed Frank over onto his back and started to ride him. He preened for him lifting his hands up and pushing them into his hair.

”Fuck, you are gorgeous.”

Frank fucked up into him as Gerard pushed down with each thrust.

”Come one Frankie, come with me. Fill me up daddy.”

Gerard doesn’t know where that came from but it made Frank groan and soon he was cumming inside him. He would have to remember that next time if he didn’t leak his brain out of his cock.

”Fucking hell Gee.”

Gerard giggled as he pulled off of Frank and laid down next to him. Frank pulled him into his arms.

”So are you still sending me to jail to rot?”

”Fuck no, who would take care of Mikey and I?”

Frank smiled and kissed the boy on the head.

”Sleep now Gee.”

Gerard snuggled into his chest and sighed.

”Yes my little piggy.”


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey looked away for a moment then back with a smile.
> 
> ”It’s okay though. I am happy with what you give me.”
> 
> ”Mikey, it’s not like that.”
> 
> Frank pulled the boy into his arms and petted his hair lightly.
> 
> ”Mikey I…”
> 
> ”Here, I got your stupid…Mikey? Hey what are you doing to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here it is as requested the final chapter of this little fic. Hope you guys like it! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Ah ah, not so rough Pig.”

”Well then get on your toes so you’re not as short.”

”Why you piece of ahhhhh!”

”Shut the fuck up and let me finish.”

Frank pressed Gerard’s face down as he fucked the boy over his desk.

”You know for someone getting raped you have a smart mouth.”

”It’s not rape! I’m letting you fuck me, you should feel privileged!”

”Whatever you want to believe Gee.”

”Don’t fucking call me that!”

Frank increased his speed wanting the moment to be over even though it felt really good. Soon he was spilling into the ungrateful boy. Gerard came against his desk panting and moaning. Frank pulled out and collapsed into the chair behind him. Gerard stood up wincing.

”You think you are such a hot shot fucking me whenever you want.”

He pulled up his gym shorts.

”I’m out, I’ll see you later, go home and take a shower Pig, you stink.”

Gerard left slamming the door and Frank slumped sighing.

”You shouldn’t let him treat you like that Frankie.”

Frank jumped as Mikey came out of his hiding place.

”Fuck Mikey, you scared the shit out of me!”

”Sorry, I was in here when you guys came in and started so I didn’t want to reveal myself.”

Mikey moved in front of Frank and kneeled down. Frank’s cock was still exposed. He gently picked it up in his hand and caressed it.

”Ah, Mikey.”

”He should treat you better. You deserve it Frankie.”

Mikey bent over and softly mouthed at the flesh in his hand. Frank groaned. The boy’s tongue was like velvet. He ran his lips over the shaft till he was at the head. He then took that in his mouth licking it lightly.

”Fuck Mikey.”

”I like that idea. Think you can get it up again?”

”If you keep going like that I will.”

Mikey smiled and went back down on him.

*

*

*

”More Frankie, please more.”

Frank had Mikey pinned to the wall with one leg high up against his side. His arm was under Mikey’s knee as he fucked up into his body. Mikey clung to Frank’s neck with his head thrown back moaning.

”Shhhh, you have to keep it down baby.”

”I’m try, it just feels so gooood.”

Mikey moaned out the last word and Frank moved to kiss him.

”Mikey, you in here?”

Mikey and Frank froze in mid kiss. Gerard walked into the room.

”Huh, I thought I heard him in here. Oh well.”

Gerard left just as Frank struck Mikey’s prostate and he cried out cumming and squeezing Frank’s orgasm out of him. Frank pumped his hips erratically emptying into the boy in his arms.

”I should go get ready for the shoot this afternoon.”

”Mmmm, break a leg baby.”

”I will.”

Mikey kissed Frank and then allowed the man to put both of his feet onto the floor.

*

*

*

”That’s it Mikey, beautiful, hold that pose. More water guys.”

*splash*

Gerard watched in awe as his baby brother posed provocatively for the camera. The crew had tossed water on his making his white t-shirt transparent. The water dripped down to the blue speedo style bathing suit he was wearing.

”Great shoot, amazing work Mikey.”

”Thanks!”

Mikey grabbed a towel and headed over to where Gerard was.

”Mikey, what’s gotten into you?”

”I was caught up in the moment I guess.’

”Well it was amazing work Mikey, just amazing!”

”Thanks Gee, I better go change and dry off now.”

”Alright Gerard, we are ready for you.”

Gerard smiled and Mikey and then stepped into the spotlight himself.

*

*

*

”Fuuuuuck Mikey!”

Mikey was laughing. He had reduced Mr. Iero to no words except for his name and expletives. He never realized how good he was at blow jobs before. He pulled off still jacking the older man.

”I just wanted to thank you for helping to gain all this confidence. I had the best shoot I ever had before!”

”Yeah, I appreciate, oh fuck, that, but Gee will be back soon and…”

”Mikey?”

”Oh shit! Quick under the desk now!”

Mikey scooted backwards until he was under the desk with Frank blocking the view of him. He heard the door open.

”Mikey, I…oh it’s you. What are you doing here Pig, I told you I didn’t need you today.”

”I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by just in case.”

Mikey was bored under the desk and decided to take Frank back in his mouth. It was fun to hear Frank try and keep up a conversation. Fortunately it was mostly Gerard putting him down. Frank was getting closer and Mikey could feel it. He wouldn’t be able to cum though with Gerard’s there.

”I thought I saw Mikey going toward the snack area. Hey, why don’t you get us some sodas since you are going there.”

”What? I never, I mean I…fine.”

Gerard stormed out of the room. Frank grabbed Mikey head and held it as he fucked the boy’s mouth. He arched his back as he came and Mikey swallowed it all.

”You *puff puff* are going to get me in trouble baby.”

Mikey smiled and moved out from under the desk. He licked his lips to get anything he missed.

”You got harder when Gee came in the room. You really like him don’t you?”

Mikey looked away for a moment then back with a smile.

”It’s okay though. I am happy with what you give me.”

”Mikey, it’s not like that.”

Frank pulled the boy into his arms and petted his hair lightly.

”Mikey I…”

”Here, I got your stupid…Mikey? Hey what are you doing to him?”

Gerard stood there with two sodas in his hand.

”Hey Gee, Frankie said you were looking for me, so I decided to wait here for you. Unfortunately I forgot I had a thing, so I will catch you later.”

Mikey exited quickly before Gerard had a chance to say anything.

”Thanks.”

Frank grabbed a soda out of Gerard’s hand and started to drink it.

”You are up to something with him. Don’t think just cause he was nice enough to blow you that…”

”You forgot I fucked him too.”

”I don’t believe that at all. He would have told me, you just said that to get in my pants.”

Frank saw the boy turning red and he smirked. He put his soda down and walked up to him.

”I think you’re jealous.”

”What? No! I could care less!”

”That means you do care though.”

Frank took the can from the boy and crowded him against the lockers.

”Stop this, you disgust me.”

The words were there, but there was no bite. Frank pushed his head into the boy’s neck.

”Shit…get o-off me, fat Pig.”

”Oh, I’ll get you off alright.”

”That’s not w-what I….ahhhhh.”

Frank reached into the swim suit and grabbed Gerard’s cock. He started to slowly jack it as he mouthed at the boy’s neck, drinking the water and sweat from his body.

”I love the way you smell after you do a photo shoot. How much you sweat under those lights.”

”G-G-Grosssssss.”

Gerard bit his lip as he pressed his cock into Frank’s hand. Frank lifted his head and kissed him.

”Did you see that last pose?”

”Yeah, you were amazing!”

”Shit! In here quick!”

Frank pushed Gerard and him into a small closet with a slated door just as the door to the room opened and three other models came in.

”Ugh, I need a shower so badly.”

”Yeah, you stink.”

”Not as much as Princess GWay did.”

”Oh my God, you noticed that? You are terrible.”

There was giggling and Frank felt Gerard stiffen up his body as his cock started to soften.

”Yeah, you can tell his days are numbered. He just can’t get his body to relax so the pictures look like a mannequin.”

”His brother though…man he was on fire today!”

”Right? I bet he passes him completely!”

”Yeah, he is way better than him.”

”Come on, let’s hit the shower.”

The left and Gerard pushed his way out of the closet. He leaned against the table and hung his head.

”Gerard, don’t believe anything that...”

”Fuck me.”

”What?”

Gerard turned his head. He had an angry expression on his face, but he was crying.

”You heard me Pig, you are supposed to make me feel better, so do what you do best.”

Gerard took his bottoms off and leaned on the table chest flat to the wood.

”Gee…”

Gerard’s body shivered. Frank walked up and pulled the lube he used from Mikey earlier out of his pocket. He slicked up his fingers and pressed them inside the boy. He fucked him slowly opening him up. All the while Gerard’s body shivered with his sadness. Frank took off his pants and pulled a chair over. He slicked his own cock up and then turned the boy toward him and off the table. He pulled him into his lap and held his cock up. Gerard held Frank’s shoulders and sank down slowly. They sat there for a few minutes with Gerard crying to Frank’s shoulder and Frank holding him tight before they started fucking.

*

*

*

”Well fuck them, they are probably just jealous.”

Gerard was dressed now that he and Frank had finished. Along with the clothing, he had slipped on his bravado once again.

”If they are making fun of me that means they see me as a threat. They had to say those things to feel better about themselves.”

”Gerard…”

”Tomorrow we are shooting on location so be ready to pick me up.”

Gerard grabbed his bag and left the room. Frank sat there with his limp cock in his lap wondering how he was going to survive both brothers.

*

*

*

”That’s it, beautiful, smile for me girls.”

Frank sat watching the brothers pose together. It was the first time that Gerard shared the spotlight with Mikey and Frank could see he was tense. Frank stepped away to have a smoke.

”There you are.”

Frank turned as he finished his cigarette.

”Ugh gross, you are not kissing me now for sure.”

Gerard walked up to Frank and pushed him against the tree.

”Hey, what the fuck Gee?”

”I have a break so fuck me.”

”Now? Here?”

”No, back at the school hours from now. Boy you are really fucking stupid.”

Gerard leaned against the tree and pulled his shorts aside.

”I already prepped myself so just shove it in.”

Frank looked at Gerard’s ass. It was young and inviting, but this all seemed wrong.

”Come on Pig, let’s get going, I don’t have all fucking day!”

Frank shrugged and moved up. He pulled his cock out and pressed it against the boy’s opening slowly pushing in.

”Fuck, I will never get over how a fat pig like you has such a thick and hard cock.”

Gerard was breathless as Frank fucked him. He held onto the tree for stability. Frank was building up a good rhythm and then he stopped.

”What the fuck Pig, why did you…Mikey?”

”You are so mean Gee, its not fair that you only feel good. Frankie as to as well.”

Gerard felt Frank pull out of him. He turned and saw that Mikey was eating his ass and stroking him through his legs. Frank had his eyes closed and his mouth was an obscene O shape as he panted. He reached behind and ran a hand through Mikey’s hair. Gerard noticed that it was tender and not forced. He knew now that Frank had not lied about being with Mikey and he realized it was more than once for sure. Then Frank let out a low moan as he came all over Gerard’s ass.

”How did you do that?”

”Cause I pay attention to someone other than myself.”

Gerard watched as Mikey kept stroking Frank and he was still hard.

”I don’t understand.”

Mikey stood up and moved in front of Frank between him and Gerard. He pulled Frank in for a kiss. He didn’t even care about the cigarette smell. That was more evidence that he was used to this. Mikey pulled Frank against him and into the tree that Gerard was just leaning on. He lifted one leg and whispered something in Frank’s ear. Then Gerard heard a gasp and Frank was fucking him.

”Hey! Wait a minute, I was here first!”

”They are * pant pant* looking for you to *groan* do the next shoot.”

Gerard was mesmerized at how well Mikey took Frank’s cock. He was loving it. Frank had a different look on his face too than when he fucked Gerard. Like Mikey was something special. Then what Mikey said caught up with him.

”Shit! You should have said that first!”

Gerard quickly got dressed and ran toward the shooting area.

”That’s wasn’t very nice you know baby.”

”No, but he had to hear it. He uses you and treats you horrible and you have been amazing to both of us.”

”Well I did kind of steal his virginity.”

”Then he was stupid cause I gave you mine.”

”And it was a wonderful gift.”

”Mmmm, just like your cock is.”

Frank smiled at the boy and kissed him as he continued to fuck him till he came.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Ugh, I can’t believe this.”

Mikey was crouched down by the stairs. Gym was long over, but he still had his gym uniform on. Someone had taken his clothes during the hour. Now he had nothing to wear that was proper. He wanted to cry.

”Mikey?”

Mikey looked up and saw his teacher.

”Mr. Iero.”

Mikey was still careful to not use Frank’s name at school.

”What happened?”

Mikey started to cry.

”Come on baby, let’s get you out of here.”

Frank scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the dressing room.

*

*

*

”So they were just gone?”

”Yeah. It was a prank, but it made me sad.”

Mikey sat with his legs tucked to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

”You don’t think Gerard could have…”

”No! No, he wouldn’t. Gerard may be a jerk and an ass at times, but he would not be this cruel, especially to me.”

”Well I just thought…”

”I know its easy to think that, but…Gerard is so much better than me. I want to be like him so much. I worked so hard just to get to a level that I could be in shoots with him. He is my idol.”

”Mikey…”

”I was happy when he accepted me as a rival. It meant that I might actually be good. I know though that I will never be as good as he is though. That’s why you get more excited around him.”

Mikey looked up at his teacher, his tears brimming on his eyes.

”It’s okay though.”

”Mikey…”

Frank moved up and pulled the boy into his arms. He kissed him to show him everything he said was not true. Then he dropped to his knees and took his cock out. He licked and sucked on it and Mikey ran his fingers through his hair in little fist fulls.

”Ah Frankie, what if Gee comes in.”

”I don’t care. I want to show you that you are just as amazing and you turn me on just as much.”

Frank lubed up his fingers and pressed them into Mikey. Mikey arched his back to receive them better.

’

”Please Frankie, I need you.”

”I got you baby, gonna take such good care of you.”

Frank pulled Mikey to the floor and laid him out. He then Leaned in and pushed his cock inside.

”God, I love your cock so much Frankie.”

Frank leaned up and took off his jacket. He then slipped his shirt off.

”Frankie, if you do that.”

”Baby, you are worth more than a quick fuck.”

He shed the rest of his clothing and then pushed back inside. Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck feeling everything that he was.

”Feels so good Frankie.”

”You do that for me too baby.”

”Hey Mikey, is there a reason your uniform was…”

Gerard opened the door to the locker room and stopped dropping the clothing on floor. The last thing he ever expected to see was his assistant/teacher fucking his baby brother. Nor did he expect to see that his brother was enjoying it.

”Oh Gee, you found them.”

Mikey puffed and arched his back as Frank fucked him pinning his hips down. Gerard was transfixed on them.

”Uh…you guys can stop now you know. I can see you.”

”So then join us Gee.”

Gerard looked at Frank. He put Mikey’s clothing down and then took his own off after closing and locking the door. Frank beckoned him to come over. Gerard stood in front of the older man and watched as he moved his hand off Mikey to stroke Gerard’s cock. He then took him in his mouth and Gerard had to bite his lip in order to not scream how good it felt.

”Fuck his mouth Gee.”

Gerard looked down as his baby brother getting fucked and loving it. He then looked at Frank and ran his fingers through the man’s hair. He then gripped it and thrusted his hips forward. Gerard found the same rhythm that Frank was using to fuck Mikey and kept up with it. It was not long before Gerard was spilling into Frank’s mouth and then Frank was filling Mikey up with his cum. Gerard collapsed to his knees and Mikey pulled him into a hug petting his hair.

”See Gee, it can be fun with Frankie.”

”Yeah, I guess so.”

”Geeee…”

”Okay Mikey it can be fun with…Frankie.”

Frank smiled down at the brothers as he pulled out.

”Man we all need showers.”

”We can shower here, but what about you?”

”Oh, I can head home.”

”Can we come with you?”

Gerard looked at Mikey. Mikey smiled and shrugged. Gerard turned to Frank.

”Yeah can we?”

Frank smiled.

”Sure, get dressed and I’ll bring you.”

”How about we get some Chinese on the way? I’ll pay for it.”

Now Frank really smiled.

”That sounds great Gee.”

Mikey hugged Gerard tightly. The Frank helped them both up and caught them in his arms. Mikey leaned in and kissed him. Gerard watched how good they looked together. Then Mikey let go and Frank turned to face Gerard. Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank.

”He’s a great kisser isn’t he Gee?”

”Yeah, he is.”

The three of them got dressed and left together.


End file.
